


Porcelain Figure

by Venus_Fly_Simp



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: 5+1 Things, Again, Drinking Games, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did this at like two in the morning, Renata-centric, get it queen, harper is annoying, might not be in character but give it a shot, or Renata pinning for Celeste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Fly_Simp/pseuds/Venus_Fly_Simp
Summary: 5+1 Renata and Celeste fic———————————-Or five times Renata didn’t kiss Celeste, and the one time she did.
Relationships: Renata Klein/Celeste Wright
Kudos: 2





	Porcelain Figure

Renata looked at Celeste from across the playground. The other womans head was thrown back in a fit of giggles at something Madeline had said, which judging by the direction they were looking at, had been anout Harpers less then stellar fashion choices. Celeste had stopped laughing, but the glint in her eyes remained as Madeline pecked her cheek goodbye. Renata saw Celeste’s head lift, the ginger womans cerulean eyes meeting her own. They held the gaze as Celeste crossed the sea of parents, before finally reaching Renata and pulling her into a hug.

Looking back, Renata is quite sure that was the first time of many that she fell a little bit in love with Celeste Wright.

—————————————————

The second time it happened, they were at Madeline’s. Jane had somehow convinced them all to do a group baking get together, and by some miracle, they had all been free. Renata watched as Celeste decorated a sugar cookie, a smudge of pale pink icing on her cheek, it was all really very movie like. Renata watched as Celeste drew tiny flowers into the cookie, her own heart shaped one lay forgotten infront of her. Renata’s thoughts were disrupted as a soft voice asked beside her, “Can I borrow that?” Gesturing to the icy blue piping bag held lamely in Renata’s hand. Renata passed the icing, not missing the slight brush of their fingers. 

——————————————————

By the third time peoole have started to notice, people being Madeline. They were having what Madeline had dubbed a girls night (which is essentially them all drinking wine and watching early two thousands movies). Most of them had already been in their third glass of wine, all except Renata and Madeline, which is why Renata is hyper aware of the face she makes when Celeste cuddled into her muttering something about being cold, and why Madeline is aware enough to notice and shoot her a look. Renata tries to push back the butterflies in her stomach whenever Celeste turns to face her with her back still pressed into tge blondes front, she really does, but by the fifth time it happened, she cant push back the thought that if she leened a mere two inches closer, their lips would meet.

—————————————————

The fourth time, they had been drinking again and Renata doesn’t remember anything at all exept waking up fully clotged next to Celest on Bonnie’s couch.

———————————————

By the fifth time, Renata’s pinning had gotten a bit ridiculous. Everything about Celeste drew her in, but her smell was about as tempting as pandora’s fucking box. The Sweet smell of rose body wash mixed with vanilla shampoo promised a cocktail of sugar and somehow the concept of love, and the boys and Amabella are playing outside while her and Celeste watch a movie tgat Renata really wasn’t paying much attention too with Celeste laying down against her back. Celeste’s hair is in her face, and as the younger woman turns around at the feel of Renata’s heart rate picking up, the woman in wuestion leans forward and suddenly, it’s the sisth time and Renata’s mouth is invaded by a taste even sweeter that how Celeste had smelled, the taste of caramel prominent in her mouth as Celeste turned around completely and drapped her arms around Renata’s shoulders, effectively deepening the kiss. Not many things had been perfect in Renata’s life, but right here with Celeste in her lap, their kids playing outside, Renata is pretty sure that this is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys IK this is bad but It’s like two am and I just had a wave of motivation so it is what it is.


End file.
